1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a photographic system including apparatus and method to produce and view a series of photographic images in a specific sequential pattern on a small film area. The invention also relates to a multi-image slide mount.
2. Description of Prior Art
Prior art audio visual software consists primarily of colour slides, filmstrips and overhead projection transparencies. All of these are, to varying degrees, expensive, bulky, subject to damage and the time for duplication is long and must generally be performed by outside skilled services.
Existing information retrieval systems (such as microfilm and microfiche) are primarily in the black and white print retrieval field, use many different formats and size standards, are viewed on random access equipment which must accommodate a large variety of standards making for complexity of equipment and high cost.